Defying Gravity
by BubblyShell22
Summary: As their lips met, Lucy realized this was wrong. She was a mutant, and he was a human. But then feelings rose to the surface, drowning out all logical thought. It didn't matter anymore. To hell with who they were.


Defying Gravity

Chapter 1: Feelings

A/N: Yes, another bunny has bitten me, and I'm going to have to write about it before I lose my train of thought. This was inspired by chapter five of Myriad, so I would suggest that you read that chapter before reading this story so you can get to know how Lucy met Matt. I really hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT and all related properties. They belong to Nickelodeon Studios. I do own Lucia and Matt. I am making no profit from this story whatsoever.

Summary: As their lips met, Lucy realized that this was wrong. She was a mutant, and he was a human. This shouldn't be happening to either of them. But then feelings came rushing to the surface that drowned out all logical thought. It didn't matter anymore. Lucy was in love, and she didn't care what anyone thought. To hell with her lifestyle, and to hell with who she was.

The night was calm and full of stars, though no one could see that through the light pollution. People were out having a good time as they went about their daily business. These citizens weren't even aware that strange things lurked within their city, things that they would probably be afraid of and condemn. For unbeknownst to them, a group of mutants lived within the sewers of New York City. These mutants were trained in the martial arts and dedicated themselves to protecting the city and its inhabitants.

In fact, one of these mutants was sitting upon a roof, looking down on one of the clubs. Hamato Lucia, better known as Lucy, was taking a break from her training run with Leo to observe her favorite hangout spot. She had managed to shake him off, and she really hoped he wouldn't find her here. She scanned the crowd going into the club, hoping that she'd see the one she had really come to observe. Just as she was giving up hope, she saw a familiar head of brown hair heading into the club.

Yes, there he was. Matt.

Lucy had met him a few weeks ago after saving him from an encounter with the Purple Dragons. Since then, she'd been coming to the club just to catch a glimpse of him. She knew she was only hurting herself by doing so, but she just couldn't help it. There was just something about Matt that made her feel differently than she had around anyone else. She really thought it would be neat to get to know him more and see how he felt about her.

"There you are, Lucy," a voice said, snapping the pink-clad Turtle out of her thoughts. She turned to see Leonardo staring at her with concern. "Why are you just sitting here? Aren't we supposed to be on a training run?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to take a break," she replied. "I like coming out here."

"Why?" he asked quizzically.

"Just to have fun," she answered. "It's nice to listen to the music and hear people having a good time. I just wish I could do that, too. Don't you?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But you have to remember who we are and what we stand for. We have to protect this city, and there's no time for fun and games. Now, let's finish this up and head home."

Lucy sighed. She had wanted to wait until Matt exited the club, but she knew that Leo wouldn't let her stay there. So she turned away and followed her brother, cursing herself for going with him. She should have just gone alone without him.

When they arrived home, Master Splinter was waiting up for them. "Did the run go well?" he asked them.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo replied. "We didn't run into any trouble."

"Good," Splinter said. "Sleep well, my children."

"You too, Sensei," Leo and Lucy replied. Then both went upstairs to their rooms.

Before she fell asleep, Lucy thought about what Leo had said. She knew that their lifestyle was serious and that they couldn't fool around no matter what. But why couldn't they have at least a little bit of fun? She didn't see the harm in just observing people. Why was Leo so uptight all the time? Why couldn't he just relax and cut them some slack? There hadn't been any Foot Ninjas in sight anywhere, and even if there had been, nothing would have happened. She would have been able to fend them off. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, she slipped a little in practice because she'd been woolgathering. Splinter noticed this and gave her a stern look, prompting her to blush. What was wrong with her? She could always stay focused most of the time. Why was it that she suddenly lost focus?

"Well done, my students," Splinter praised them. "You are dismissed for the day. Lucia, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Lucy nodded and followed Splinter to his chambers. She knew she was in for it now. Splinter never allowed anyone to lose focus in practice. It was the one thing that could cost someone their life in a real situation.

"Lucia, why did you lose focus today?" Splinter asked. His face was filled more with concern than anger at his daughter.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess I've just been distracted."

"Well, make sure it does not happen again," Splinter admonished her. "A true warrior is able to clear his mind of all distractions and focus on the task at hand."

"Yes, Sensei," Lucy replied, bowing to him. "It won't happen again."

"Good," Splinter said. "You may leave."

Lucy left her father's chambers and saw Mikey playing a video game. He smiled when he saw his sister.

"Hey, Lucy, what was up in practice today?" he asked. "I'm usually the one who gets yelled at for being distracted."

"I guess I just wasn't focused," she replied.

Mikey grinned. "Oh, I see," he said. "So, what's the distraction? Did you meet a boy? Are you in looove?" He drew the word out and earned a smack on the head from his sister.

"No, of course not," she said. "I've just been having these weird dreams."

"About what?" Mikey asked.

She shrugged. "I really can't remember," she answered. "Just weird things I guess."

Mikey accepted that and returned to his game.

Lucy sighed in relief that Mikey didn't interrogate her further. The truth was, she really wasn't sure what had overcome her lately. She was getting distracted far too easily and losing focus in her lessons. It all had to do with Matt, but she wasn't sure why. She barely knew him. But maybe that was the thing, she realized. She wanted to get to know him more and be able to really talk to him.

She decided to talk to April about this. After all, April was in love with Casey and would be able to tell her if maybe what she felt was love or not. So, that night, she set out to April's apartment and hoped that April was there alone. Things had changed since she let Casey move in with her, and it was hard for Lucy to talk to her friend by herself.

Luckily, April was by herself since Casey had decided to hang out with some old school friends of his. She smiled as Lucy came in, happy to have her friend over.

"Hey, Lucy, how's it going?" the redhead asked her.

"Well, it could be better," she replied. "There's something I really need to ask you."

"Oh?" April inquired. "What is it?"

"Well, I met this boy a few weeks ago, and I've been going back to see him at the club," Lucy began. "I saved him from a group of Purple Dragons who were trying to recruit him. Since then, I've been going to the club just to observe him."

"Do the guys know?" April asked.

"No, they don't know the real reason," Lucy replied. "Leo saw me looking, and I just told him I wanted to observe the people there at the club. The reason I'm telling you this is because lately I've been distracted in practice and losing focus, which has never happened before. April, I think I may be in love."

April didn't laugh as Lucy had thought she would, but a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Have you talked to this boy since that encounter?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I haven't," she answered.

"Then, I don't think you're in love," April told her. "Being in love takes time to develop. I mean, look at my relationship with Casey. We didn't exactly start off as best friends."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. "But if I'm not in love, what's wrong with me?"

"I think it's more a feeling of longing," April explained. "You're a mutant, and you really want to fit in with human society even though you can't. Meeting this boy has reinforced that longing and made it stronger in you. That's why you haven't been focused. You've been thinking about what it would be like to hang out with this boy and to spend time in the human world."

Lucy nodded. That made a lot of sense to her. "So, what should I do?"

"I think you should just try not to have these feelings while in lessons," April advised her. "Maybe you should just accept the fact that you can't be like everyone else. I know it's hard for you to deal with that, but that's the way it works sometimes. What's the boy's name?"

"Matt," Lucy answered. "I guess you're right, April, but it's hard for me to accept that I can't be like everyone else. I guess I can try it though."

"Well, it's a start," April said with a smile. "Just remember that Matt's a human and that he needs human companionship."

"I will," Lucy promised. "Just don't tell the guys or Casey what I've told you, okay?"

"I won't say a word," April replied, crossing her heart.

"Thanks, April," said Lucy. "I'll talk to you later." She left her friend's apartment, feeling slightly better now that April knew the secret. She knew April wouldn't tell on her to anyone, and that made her feel really good to know that she had a friend she could count on.

When she got home, no one asked any questions, which was a good thing. She went upstairs and settled into bed, resolving to take April's advice concerning the feelings she had. As much as she longed for something more, she knew she couldn't have it. That was just the way life was sometimes. But that didn't stop her from wishing it could happen. Nothing would ever stop her from wishing for anything, even a chance at love.

A/N: Wow. I swear, I can't believe this bunny came so fast. So, what do you think so far? Do you like it or hate it? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
